


Maze

by thedorkyastra



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, it is heavily OC stuff, this fic mentions the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkyastra/pseuds/thedorkyastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would never call it love, but that was okay because he would never call it love as well. They would meet in the silence of night, never passing affectionate words through their lips. He would help her forget; forget the pain of lost love, forget the pain of lost family, of friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maze

**Author's Note:**

> A short about my bae's OC (Minnesota/Cardinal) and her relationship with various people. The other guy talked about but not directly mentioned is her other OC Jamie Williams. And the other girl in the story (purple haired) is Astra/Cali! And then there's also Hawaii mentioned, another one of the bae's OCs. While this is nowhere near what our OC's are now (very changed haha) I thought it might be good just to post it because I'm proud of it.

She would never call it love, but that was okay because he would never call it love as well. They would meet in the silence of night, never passing affectionate words through their lips. He would help her forget; forget the pain of lost love, forget the pain of lost family, of friends.

When she was with him she could get lost in his cockiness, she could get lost in the endless and tortuous flirting that filled their day and get lost in the sensation of lust at night. Felix was a never ending maze of snark and sex and she never wanted to come out of it. Not because this is where she felt happy, but it was safe. They would never get too close to one another, never need the other. She could lose him and still live on without losing herself again like she did with... _Him_.

_He_ was so different from Felix, genuine and sweet and always ready to help anyone and everyone. _He_ was tender with her, unlike the bruises she counted every day in the mirror, forgetting which ones were from Felix and which ones were from her missions. _He_ made her feel human when she tried to shut down and lose her feelings, _he_ wanted her to be happy more than anything else. Felix didn't altogether care about that, he wanted to lose himself as well and forget what nightmares kept him up at night. Her happiness only mattered to him when it affected what he wanted, otherwise she was left to fend for herself. He taught her compassion and how to love everyone including herself. Felix reminded her why she was bitter and why she could never open up, never show weakness. He reminded her why she hated the world and why she was choosing to live by her own rules instead of the rules set for her by powers that didn't care about her or anyone else.

He reminded her why she wanted to be lost and never found again because she couldn't handle the harsh and choking pain of the reality of her grief. Of her guilt. Of the world that she was choosing to no longer protect because she was too weak to.

She didn't want to be found or met with her past ever again because she could not handle what would happen.

Minnie had not been very close with very many people on the Mother of Invention. She had intentionally kept her space from others and gave many cold shoulders. Hawaii had broken down one of her many icebergs, her closest friend aside from _him_  while she was in the Project.

The next one was a surprise though, she had tried to get close to Minnie before but her attempts had never worked. But she was best friend's with _him_ , so naturally they got to know each other. Her warm and constant positivity had been annoying at first, but she grew on Minnie. They never got close but there was this silent care for her that Minnie would never admit to.

When she saw that lavender hair with its wild curls in the distance she was shocked. She had left that time of her life behind, she was no longer Minnie her name was Cardinal and she was a mercenary trying to end Chorus.

"Minnie?"

No.

No no no no no.

This couldn't be happening.

Someone had opened the locked door to a twisted maze with many dead ends and decided to come in. They already had a key how the fuck is that fair.

She ran.

She ran as far as she could deeper and deeper into this infinite maze of grief, despair, and guilt to protect herself from the warmth. She wanted to freeze and never feel human again, she wanted to forget Him and forget Them and forget Her because this wasn't fair.

But once you start running you do eventually get tired and have to stop. And there, with a lantern to keep away the shadows was Her. Smiling, reaching out her hand ready to bring back Minnie.

To leave behind the shell of a person that was Cardinal.

She could feel the cool darkness creeping around her neck and whispering to her about its safety. The lantern kept them from dragging her back in, back to the lustful nights with Felix, back to her shell that protected her from the world.

"Minnie?"

Would she dive deeper into her pitch black sin where she was safe or welcome the familiar warmth that might heal her?


End file.
